


Maybe I Should Have Established Myself First

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Series: Into the Cineverse [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: You find out you can travel into the worlds of TV and movies, and decide to save your Marvel favorites a lot a pain. Unfortunately, you didn’t think this all the way through...
Series: Into the Cineverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539034
Kudos: 6





	Maybe I Should Have Established Myself First

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head for a while, and while I was going to start with CA:FA, this scene wouldn’t get out of my head, so I figured why not? Mini backstory

“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?” Steve asked. 

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” you and Tony said at the same. Heads whipped around, and Fury’s hand flew to his holster. You hopped off the desk you had appeared on and walked into the middle of the loose circle, looking at the people surrounding you. Steve, Tony, Fury, Thor, Nat, and Bruce. 

You pointed to each person in turn. 

“Fondue, 12%, Tahiti, infinity stones, graduation, attempted suicide. Oh, and Barton is outside, he just shot an explosive arrow into one of the engines. 

They all stared at you. 

“...Did that work? Will you believe me? Maybe I should have established myself in earlier films first.”

_ That _ set off the barrage of questions you had been expecting. 

“Who are you?” “How did you get in here?” “Where did you come from?” “How do you know-“ “What did you say?!” “What do you mean, films?”

Mentally counting down the seconds, without turning around, you said “Dr. Banner, put down the scepter.” 

That shut everyone up as they turned to look at Bruce, who seemed surprised that he was holding Loki’s scepter. 

“How-“

“Tony, put on the suit.”

“Now, hang on,” Steve started. 

“The explosion will happen in 3, 2-“

The explosion shook the Helicarrier. Even knowing it was coming, you still were unprepared for how strong it was. 

“Put on the suit,” Steve said. 

“Yep,” Tony agreed. 

The two of them raced out of the room. Natasha, after giving you a calculating look, followed, leaving you with Bruce and Fury. 

“Right. Banner, stay here. You’re coming with me,” Fury said, reaching for your arm. 

“No need to get physical, I’m on your side,” you protested. 

“Well excuse me if I don’t believe you,” he said, dragging you out the door. 

You pouted. “You were more open minded when it was Carol. Hey!”

Fury threw you up against a wall, his arm on your throat. 

“How do you know all of this?” he growled. 

“You already know there are other worlds, right? I’m from one of those, except instead of another planet I’m from a dimension where this universe is the biggest cinematic universe in history, and I somehow have this ability to enter cinematic worlds and thought ‘hey, I don’t like where this one is heading, I think I might jump in and save them,’” you blurted. 

Fury glared into your eyes, and you stared back, neither of you blinking, and then...

“Okay,” he said, letting go. 

“That’s it?” you asked, suspiciously. 

“You’re telling the truth, or at least what you believe to be the truth.” He took a step back. 

You gestured to his earpiece. “Coulson just cleared me, didn’t he? Wait no, Hill’s at the computers. Coulson’s with Loki- shoot!” Your eyes widened. “I didn’t establish myself and so I wasted time and now Coulson’s gonna get stabbed!”

“Wait, what?!”

“There’s no time for this,” you decided, and ran. 

Even expecting it, you weren’t prepared for the bite of the bullet. As you went down, you made a mental note to avoid getting shot again. The world faded to black as you lay planning on how to infiltrate World War 2 without getting hit. 


End file.
